Dream Scream
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley has a dream about Kitty. But what happens when they made that dream come true?
1. A Dream

It's a wonderful day. The wind was blowing a little, and it's around the fall season. It's almost fall break for everyone. Also, ton's of people were getting sick cause of the stupid flu. Let's check on the tuff!

Dudley and Kitty were getting ready to leave. They have been dating for about 4 months. While they were walking out they began to talk.

"I hope you have a good fall break, Kitty."

"You too, Dudley...Want to hang out later?"

"Sure! I just can't do it tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They kissed each other goodbye, and went home. When Dudley got home, and got in the showers, and though about Kitty. Once he got out, he thought about Kitty and him in the furture married.

Back with Kitty, she was in the showers, thinking of Dudley. She knew they would get married. She got out, and went to bed, just waiting for tomorrow.

Now it's around midnight. Dudley was rolling around in his sleep. He was a really weird dream tonight. He never had these kind of dreams before in his life. It began when he started dating his partner Kitty Katswell.

_Dudley's dream..._

It's night time. Dudley and Kitty were sitting the couch kissing each other. Kitty was on his lap, and Dudley was rubbing her sides. Then, Dudley got up and Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist. They are in Kitty's apartment. They went into Kitty's room, and they laid on the bed. Dudley took off her shirt and pants. Now she's in her bra and underwear. Then, Kitty took off Dudley's clothes until he was naken. Dudley was on his back, and Kitty was on top him.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

Kitty's head began to move up and down. Dudley put his hands behind her head and was loving this. He moaned as Kitty was doing him. Once she was done, Dudley was breathing hard. They spun around so Dudley was on top. He kissed her neck was went down her body. He took off her bra, and rubbed her 'chest' She moaned as Dudley did this. Then he took took off her underwear, and went down. SHe moaned as Dudley was doing this.

"Oh...Dudley..." She moaned.

When Dudley was done, they spuns around again. Kitty went down, and started out slow for them. Dudley held her hips and she went harder and faster. They both began to breath harder and harder. After about 1 hour went by, they hit another round. THe spun around showing their love for each other. Dudley was on top and he pushed into Kitty, which made her scream a little.

"Faster...Dudley..."

He went faster for her. Soon, he went deeper, harder and faster for her. Soon, they both hit their climax. They laid on thier backs and fell asleep in each other arms.

_End of the dream..._

It's now around 2 in the morning. Dudley had just woke up breathing really hard from the dream he just had.

"Oh man...Why was I dreaming that?" He said to himself.

Just then Peg came into his room, and cause hear him screaming in his sleep. She walked by his bed.

"Dudley? I could hear you screaming from my room!"

"Sorry, I was having a weird dream."

"What was the..."

"Nothing woman! Go back to sleep."

Peg rolled her eyes and went to her room and fell back to sleep. Dudley couldnt go back to sleep that night. All he could think about was Kitty and that dream. He wanted Kitty so bad now...


	2. Dinner Date

It's morning now. Dudley didnt get any sleep that night. He slowly got out of bed, and limped down stairts. Peg wasnt happy that he stayed up all night. She wanted to know what he was doing all night. He didnt tell her about the dream he had that night. Soon, he got to tuff. He went to his desk and got some sleep.

"Dudley...Dudley wake up..." Said a sweet voice.

"Huh?...K-Kitty?" Dudley said waking up.

"Yea. Are you ok?"

"Yea...I didnt get any sleep."

"Why?"

"...Bad dreams..."

"Ok? Want to come my place tonight?"

"Sure! I'll be awake by then."

"Alright."

Kitty left and went to her desk. Dudley drove around town. The wind blowing in his face, made him wake up. He went back to tuff. He went into the break room and looked around. He walked out and saw Kitty eating lunch at her desk.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey Dudley. You seem awake."

"Yea! I drove around town."

"That explains all the noise outside."

Dudley ran over to a window, and looked out it. There were tons of car crashes out there. He went back to kitty and blew it off.

Soon, the day was done. Dudley went home and got in the shower. He dryed off and drove to Kitty's apartment. Kitty had just finished making their dinner. THen, they doorbell rang and she answer it.

"Dudley. Come on in."

"Thanks."

THey sat on the couch, and ate dinner. Soon they were done, and they watched a little tv.

"Kitty?" Dudley said shy.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you the dream I had?"

"Sure."

"It was you and me having...sex..."

"Oh..."

"Sorry if I freaked you out."

Kitty shooked her head, and got on Dudley's lap. She took off her top. Dudley gulp real hard just seeing her without her top on.

"Want to make that dream real?"

"S-Sure!"

Dudley grabbed her hips, and pulled her close. Their lips met, and they began to kiss each other. Dudley picked her up, and they went into Kitty's room. Kitty was still in his lap when they reached the bed. Kitty took off his shirt. Dudley began to kiss her neck. She moaned as she felt Dudley hand move up and down her back. Dudley unclip her bra, and threw it on the floor.

"Wow..."

"You like?"

"I love!"

Dudley moved his hands by them. Dudley put his mouth over the right side of 'chest'. She moaned as Dudley did this. Soon he worked on the left side. Soon, they rest of their clothes were off. Dudley was on his back, with Kitty on top of him. Kitty went down, and moved her body up and down. She leaned down and kissed Dudley. He pulled down, so her 'chest' was pressed up next to his.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

They both moaned as they began to make love. Soon, Dudley hit his climax and they got under the covers. THey kissed each other until they fell asleep.


	3. Great Morning

It's morning now. Everything was wonderful. The sun was at it's sun rise. So it was a little dark, but not that much. Today is a workday for the grown up's and a school day for the kids (Boo!).

Dudley woke up from a car alram. After about 2 mintues went by, it stopped. He was not happy at all. Until, Kitty woke up.

"Morning, Dudley."

"Morning, Kitty. Sleep well?"

"Yea. Did you?"

"Yep."

They sighed and looked at each other.

"Ready for round 2?" Dudley said grabbing her hand.

"You know it."

Dudley laid on his back, as Kitty got on top of him. He held her hips as she went all the way down. Dudley moaned as Kitty went fast and hard for him. It felt so good in the morning for them. They never reached their climax in the morning before. The bed would move along with them, which was nice, until Dudley's phone rang.

"Keep going Kitty." Dudley said reaching for his phone.

It was his mom, Peg. He answered it not happy about her calling him this early in the morning.

"Dudley! Where are you!?"

"Mom...I...I can't talk."

"Why did you pause?"

"I"m busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Just like that..." Dudley said pulling the phone away from him.

"You better not be..."

Dudley hung up on her. They spun around so Dudley was on top now. He began to thrust hard into her. Kitty gapsed as she felt this new feeling. Soon, Dudley went as fast and hard as her could for her.

"Oh Dudley!...Don't stop!" Kitty begged.

Dudley kissed her, as he hit climax. Kitty moaned as felt his warm, soft liquids filled her. Then, Kitty hit her climax, and Dudley pulled out. They laid on the bed, both breathing hard.

"Th-Thanks...Kitty..." Dudley panting.

"No...Tha-Thank you..." Kitty also said panting.

They kissed each other, until their hard breathing went away. They got under the covers, still kissing.

**This is not the end! There's a twist! **


	4. One More Member

It's been a week later. No one knew that Dudley and Kitty had sex. But that week, Kitty took a pregnacy test. She was gonna have a baby. WHen she got to work, she pulled Dudley into a closet and shut the door.

"Dudley, I have to tell you something important."

"Alright."

"I'm...pregnant." She wispered.

"Oh...I don't know what to say."

"Am I going to take care of this child? Or both."

"I'm not leaving you. I'll stay."

Kitty kissed him, and they went back to work.

Soon, the day was over. Dudley stayed over at Kitty's apartment for another night. They ate dinner, but Kitty didnt really eat dinner.

"You sure you don't want anything, Kitty?"

"I'm sure. I don't wanna throw up."

"Alright."

They watched some tv together, until it was bed time. They got in bed together. Dudley rubbed Kitty's stomach and she soon began to purr.

"I'm glad we're having a child, Kitty."

"Me too. But we're not even married."

Dudley got up and left the room. Kitty wanted to know where he went. Soon, he came back, and Kitty was fast asleep. Dudley got in bed, and the moment woke Kitty up.

"Hmmm, Dudley?"

"Kitty...You know I love you right?"

"Yea. I'll always love you." Kitty said sitting up.

"Then...Will you marry me?" Dudley said holding out a black box with a ring.

"Yes! I will!"

Kitty hugged him and kissed him. Dudley put the ring on, and Kitty cryed tears on joy.

"What made you ask me, Dudley?"

"You seem a little upset when we were talking earler."

"Now, we don't have to worry about that."

They kissed each other again, and couldnt wait for their baby.


End file.
